inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pack Your Bags! The Adventure Starts Now!
Hiya minna! So, this is the very first chapter of The Truth. I hope you like it! Pack Your Bags! The Advanture Starts Now! 6 Years Ago: ???: No! Ren! Help! ???: He'll never help you again, so how about you shutting your mouth up? Huh? ???: No! Ren! *cries* Please don`t leave me! I don`t wanna be left alone! *cries harder* Who knows who were those guys, all dressed up in black body suits and not showing their faces except their eyes. All having deep and tough tones. ???: R-Ra-Rain.....ta-ta-take care.....Be-be-co-come a b-beautiful g-g-girl.....o-ok? ???: But....Ren! Please! ???: G-g-good b-b-ye....R-Ra-Rain- c-chan..... In The Future: A alarm clock goes off and a blue-haired girl gets out of bed. She goes washes herself and wears clothes, gets something to eat and goes to school. ???: Ah! Rain! Why didn't you answer your phone? Rain: Um....I don't know. I think I turned it off...*checks her phone for any missed calls* ???: Well? Rain: Rose, you really need to do that? I had my phone turned off that time. Next time, tell me if you're gonna call. Ok? Rose: Ok... While Class: The girl wasn't listening at all. She had other things to deal with. It was her thoughts. Until someone have interupted her. It was someone cold and rude. ???: So, how is your day, Blue-Fly. The girl turns around and sees a blond girl behind her, face-to-face. Rain: Ashley...What do you want, you bastard? Ashley: *grins* Heh. I just wanted to see if your ok. Aren't you? Rain: I was ok, but then you made me mad. Ashley: Get used to it. Anyways, what were you thinking about? Your not thinking about Austin, right? Rain: *blushes* No, why would I? Ashley: Good. Because he's mine! The bell rang and everyone left the class except for Ashley and Rain. Rain: *puts her books in her bag and is about to leave* Ashley: *blocks Rain from leaving* No, no, no. You have to tell me. Rain: I have nothing to tell you. Get out of my way. *trys to get passed Ashley* Ashley: Girls! Her friends comes beside her. Ashley: Get her. Rain: *runs around the class* Ashley and her friends: *chases Rain around the classroom* Rain ran around the clssroom until Ashley and her friends got her into a trap. Ashley: Now, get her. There was bangs and booms. After School: Everyone was laughing. About what? About Rain having a black eye and bleeding from the nose, mouth and forehead. And her clothes are riped only leaving her black tank-top which is dirty and her white jeans are dirty, too, and her hair is messed up. She got out of the school with all the students still laughing at her and talking behind her back with her knowing everything they say. At Rain's Home: The girl threw the door open and locked it. Then she went to the upstairs bathroom and started treating her wounds. After that, she took a quick shower, wore her best casual clothes, ate something, packed her bags and left the house. Rain: *takes out her phone and calls someone* Hey Rosey, yeah....um....pack your bags and meet me at the main door of the airport, see ya. *hangs up, puts her phone away and walks towards a place* After a while: At The Airport: Rose: *runs to the airport and sees Rain waiting for her* Rain: It's about time! What do you so long?! Rose: I was stuck in class! Rain: But I thought school was done. Rose: That's true, but the teacher didn't let us out until we were done writing in our books. So....what's the rush about? Rain: We're leaving the city. Rose: Woah! Why? Adventure? Rain: *noddes* But it's not a normal adventure. We're gonna find out something....about my brothers death. I'm tired of suffering my life like this. Everyone bossing me around, I feel like I'm a germ. The rumors are still growing and spreding all around the world. I'm not gonna live like this, I need to know it.....I need to know THE TRUTH..... Rose: Woah....ok....I'm with you! Really, it's annoying seeing you get annoyed, it's just not right. Rain: Thank you. Now, are you ready? Rose: *noddes* Yes! The 2 girls went inside of the airport and got ready for going in the airplane. In The Airport: Rose: So.....Where are we first heading to? Rain: Italy. Rose: Why Italy? Rain: Because we need to first start at Italy. Rose: Fine... The 2 girls waited until the airplane has come. After half an hour, the airplane arrived and they went into it. Rain: *yawns* I'm sleepy... Rose: *yawns aswell* Me too.... Rain: If you need me, I'll be sleeping. Rose: No need for that....I'm sleeping too.... The 2 girls fell asleep at the same time. The Next Day: Rain: *wakes up* Argh.....What time is it? Rose: *wakes up aswell* Dunno and dun care....*yawns* A Employee: *puts breakfast in front of them* Rain: Excuse me, ma'am, but what time is it? The Employee: *checks her watch* Um....it's 12 o' three. Rain: *sighs* Ok, thank you. The Employee: *smiles and leaves* Rose: Thank god that there's food. *eats* Rain: Yup. *eats aswell* At Afternoon: A Lady in The Microphone: We have arrived to Italy. The 2 girls got out of the airplane and started walking around Italy, looking for a hotel to stay in. Rain: *bumps into a stranger* Ouch! The Stranger: Ouch! Watch where you're going kid! *stands up* Rain: I'm sorry. *stands up, looks at the stranger but sees him famililar* Huh? Um....you don't know about a guy named Ren Yashibi, don't you? The Stranger: *looks shocked* No, I don't know anyone by that name. *looks like hiding something* Rain: Are you sure? Because I'm trying to find out what happened to him. The Stranger: Sorry, find someone else kid. Rain: Ok, first of all, I'm not a kid and second of all I'm doing a research about his death! God bless you! The Stranger: Listen kid, I don't know you nor what kind of reasearch you're talking about. Rain: Atleast show a little of respect! I'm Rain Yashibi, I'm trying to know what happened to my brother! Everyone looked shocked. The Stranger: *looks shocked* I'm sorry, please, I don't know anything about this research and I don't want to. Rain: Argh! Fine! But I might come back to you! *leaves with Rose* Next Time! Rain is seen in every news paper in the whole world, inculding Japan. Almost everyone from Japan that Rain knows heads to Italy! What will happen next?! The End! The End! I hope you like it! :P NanoForever (talk) 12:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Category:The Truth Series